


Tumblr Drabbles

by Cor321



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: #Tumblr Drabbles, #Tumblr Prompts, #fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: A collection of Schmico drabbles, written from prompts I receive on tumblr or here on AO3.1) Nico Says I Love You2) Sick Levi3) French Toast4) Jealous Nico5) Rileys first Playdate





	1. Nico Says I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene we are missing after Levi says I love you in 15x16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt callmemrsweasley.  
> Prompt: Nico saying he loves Levi back since the writers screwed us from seeing it

Today had been a rollercoaster of emotions, but at this moment in time, Nico was over the moon happy. Levi had professed his love to Nico and even though he didn’t say it back right away Nico knew without a doubt that he loved Levi. Sometimes it was more fun to tease him a little bit first, and that’s how they got to this moment with Levi holding onto the older man’s back.

“Okay babe, I’m giving you two options either come walk beside me or jump on my back.”

If Nico was being honest with himself he secretly loved giving Levi piggyback rides because it made the younger man giggle like there was no tomorrow. Seconds later Levi was on his back, kicking Nico’s bag out of the way that was slung on his shoulder, his laugh ringing out into the night air. 

Nico made his way to their cars which had been parked right next to each other. He let Levi down on the hood of his car and turned quickly around to face him. With a smile on both of their faces, they leaned their foreheads against each other, just breathing the other in. Levi made the first move bringing Nico closer, fitting him between his legs. He used his other hand to cup the older man’s jaw before their lips were crashing into each other. The kiss was passionate, but not rushed. Both men so sure that this is where they wanted to be, with each other. They didn’t know how long the kiss lasted, but that didn’t matter because they were with each other and so content. When the kiss finally broke, Nico brought his lips to Levi’s ear and whispered softly, “Babe, guess what?”

Nico brought his head back so he was looking Levi in the eyes, giving him the most tender look. “I love you too.” He said with the softest smile. Levi gave him the same doe eyes he had minutes before and pulled him into another smoldering kiss. 


	2. Sick Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is sent home early from his shift for being sick, he ends up napping at the hospital and then his boyfriend goes to find him so he can take care of him. Beware this is pure fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt for a sick Levi I was sitting on for a little bit, not sure what I would write. Then the quote prompt came in and they fit together perfectly. Please enjoy this drabble. Beware it’s pure fluff and I am honestly so proud of it. Thanks for the prompts @margaritafariasw and @robronisendgame

As Levi fell back into one of the on call room beds he groaned, he was sick and had been sniffling and sneezing all night. Dr. Bailey finally sent him home a mere 5 hours before the end of his shift. Levi really should have been going home to his bed, but at this point, it just felt like too much work. Before long he was drifting off into a restless sleep.

________

Nico was just nearing the end of his shift when he ran into Dr. Bailey and she informed him that she had sent Levi home early because the man was really sick and just needed to sleep. He was just about to text him when he noticed that he already had a message from the junior resident letting him know that he was going to take a quick nap in the third floor on call room before he would head home. Once Nico was off the clock he took a chance and made his way to the third floor on call room. He peaked his head into the on call room quietly and was met with the with the sight of his boyfriend sleeping with the blanket brought all the way up to his chin. Nico closed the door and made his way over to the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed and pushed the hair off his boyfriend’s forehead. He was rubbing his thumb along the smaller man’s cheek, trying to wake him up as nicely as possible. “Hey babe, why don’t you wake up,” Nico said softly. Levi groaned and sniffled as he opened his eyes taking the room in.

“I didn’t really expect you to come,” Levi said quietly, still groggy from just waking up.

“Of course I would come baby,” Nico said fondly, “I have to do my best to be your knight in navy blue scrubs. Speaking of scrubs why don’t we make a quick stop at the residents lounge, pick up your clothes and then we can head to my place if that’s okay with you.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden, I know we were supposed to spend all day tomorrow together but I doubt I will be much fun to be around.”

“Trust me, babe, there is nowhere I would rather be than taking care of you.”


	3. French Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes french toast for Nico, and Nico notices something cute that Levi does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt callmemrsweasley on tumblr.  
> Tumblr prompt: Nico's reaction to Levi always sticking his tongue out.

Nico woke up happy, last night he and Levi had spent the night in watching the first Harry Potter movie and this morning they were going to spend breakfast together. Nico turned over and groaned when his hand hit the empty side of the bed, already cold. He got himself out of bed, threw on some pyjama pants and lazily made his way toward the kitchen.

Levi was already busily working in the kitchen. “Oh good you’re up, I just finished your coffee,” He said as he handed his shirtless boyfriend steaming cup of coffee. “Now just sit back and let me make you some amazing French toast,” Levi said beaming.

“Gladly,” Nico said as he grabbed. He sat down at the island and watched as Levi got out the bowls and ingredients he needed. Levi was so comfortable in his kitchen and knowing this gave Nico a warm feeling. Levi was so focused on whipping the eggs with his fork that he didn’t notice his tongue that had found its way wedged between his teeth. Levi might not have noticed, but Nico sure did. Nico laughed softly to himself, just overcome with how cute his boyfriend was.

“What’s so funny?” Levi asked.

“Nothing babe, you’re just so cute.”

“Yeah?” Levi said while raising one of his eyebrows questioningly. “And what am I doing that’s so cute?”

“Haha, it’s just when you’re really focused on something your tongue sticks out and it may be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I do not do that!”

“You do it sometimes when you’re working in the skills lab too.” At this point Levi was turning red in embarrassment. Nico got out of his chair and walked around the island so he was standing right in front of Levi. He looked the smaller man in the eye and said, “Don’t you ever be embarrassed, I wasn’t lying when I said it was one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen. Now why don’t we get back to the French toast, you did promise me breakfast if you need me to do anything let me know.”

The two men spent the rest of the morning laughing and enjoying each others company, and if sometimes Levi stuck out his tongue just to see Nico’s reaction that’s okay too.


	4. Jealous Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something at work happens for Levi that gets him really excited... but is Nico excited for him too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic was requested by moondance_94.
> 
> I do want to say something before we get into this story. I do like the whole someone flirting with Levi and he doesn’t know trope, but I feel like there are quite a few fics out there like this. So I decided to go with Nico being jealous of Levi professionally. And we all know our tall boy is a man of few words and outward emotions so this fic does reflect him in that light. But enough of my ramblings please enjoy.

Levi had been working years towards this, he was going into his last year of residency and even though his internship had started a little bit rocky he had come into himself not only personally but also professionally. He was pacing around an on call room waiting for the news that would drastically change this upcoming year.

“Nico I don’t know why I’m so nervous, I think all of us would make a great chief resident but I really want it.”

Nico took his fiancé’s hands and guided him to sit on the bed beside him. “You have come so far since even I first met you, babe you are an excellent surgeon and you have the respect of everyone there’s no way they can’t pick you,” Nico said with a soft smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

The two men made their way towards the resident’s lounge where Dr. Webber was posting the sheet that had one name printed on it. Nico gently squeezed Levi’s hand before the younger man made his way toward the board. It was 10 excruciatingly long seconds before Levi turned around to look at Nico with the biggest smile on his face. Levi quickly closed the distance between the two launching himself into his fiancé’s arms. After their hug and a quick peck Nico congratulated his better half, but once again his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Nico, what’s wrong?” Levi asked, “You have been saying the sweetest things all day, but I can tell your heart’s not in it.”

“Don’t worry babe, today is all about you.”

“I know, and we can celebrate me later,” Levi said, earning a small laugh from Nico, “but I won’t be able to enjoy myself if I know you aren’t happy too.”

“It’s stupid,” Nico said, while rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “I’m jealous… I’m jealous that I worked my ass off in residency working towards chief resident and I never got it. I’ve been close to the top of my class all throughout my schooling and residency, even getting a fellowship with Linc. But that one feat I just didn’t reach. But please don’t mistake my hint of jealousy for not being super proud.” After getting that off his chest Nico felt so much better, so he pulled Levi into the biggest hug, before planting a huge kiss on his lips.

After breaking apart, Levi looked up into Nico’s eyes with the most mischievous smirk on his lips, “So about how we’re celebrating…”

Nico threw his head back with laughter, “oh I’ll do anything you want.” He answered with a wink before putting his arm around Levi’s shoulder to lead him back to the on call room they were in before.


	5. Riley's First Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 years into their marriage, Levi and Nico are getting their 3 year old Riley ready for their first playdate. One of them is freaking out thinking of all the things that could go wrong, the other is the calm soothing voice of reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from robronisendgame on tumblr.  
> Prompt: How about one with their first kid, and Levi is like very protective and obsessive, and Nico thinks it’s just the cutest thing? I’d love to see some future schmico!

Nico was standing there in the door jam, sipping his coffee thinking about how they got to this point. He and Levi had been together for 9 years, married for 7 of those years and 3 years ago they had welcomed their beautiful daughter. Riley Kim-Schmitt was the best thing that ever happened to them, besides finding each other of course.

This morning Riley was going on her first real playdate with a friend from daycare. It was with a nurse’s daughter that they worked with all the time so they knew Riley would be in good hands.  This didn’t stop her papa from worrying and coming up with every single scenario that could go wrong. He was currently running around their house trying to find anything that he might be forgetting. “Nico, did I miss anything?” Levi said with a frantic look on his face. 

Nico put his coffee down, walked towards his adorable husband and placed a quick peck on his lips before responding. “Babe, I have watched you pack and repack that bag 7 times I am confident you didn’t forget anything.” 

“Are we sure she isn’t to young for this, maybe we should wait until she’s older to let her go somewhere without us.”

Nico smiled softly, placing another reassuring kiss on his husband’s lips. “Victoria is more than qualified to watch her, being the peds charge nurse and all. Besides Riley has been looking forward to seeing Charlie all week.”

Levi looked up and smiled at Nico, “I know, I know I just worry about her.” A moment of realization hit Levi, “Oh god this is what my mom felt isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I imagine so.”

“Wait, why am I the only one freaking out here?”

“Because I trust Victoria implicitly, she has 2 kids and runs the peds unit. Besides one of us has to be the calm one.” Nico said with a wink. Levi slapped his shoulder before pulling the older man into a kiss. Unfortunately, their kiss was cut short by little footsteps.

“Papa look, papa look! I dessed all self!”

Levi scooped up their daughter, lifting her above him before settling her on his hip. “And don’t you look beautiful baby girl. But why don’t we change your shirt, we can’t have you mixing polka dots with stripes!” Levi said animatedly before walking towards Riley’s room. “I’ll let you keep the tutu though.” Nico heard giggles from their daughter as the two left the room.

Nico picked up his coffee and sat on one of their dining room chairs. He couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was. Not only did he get the most incredible, cute, loving man but he also has the cutest, smartest daughter as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want a sneak peek of these drabbles and a lot of my one-shots I almost always post them on my tumblr first. Come follow me at schmicosmalec on tumblr.


End file.
